


Companionship [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art appreciation, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Female Friendship, Gen, Mentors, Museums, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'Companionship' byFrea_O:Most agents assumed you’d find the Cavalry at a bar. Maria Hill knew better.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Melinda May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Companionship [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Companionship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128455) by [Frea_O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O/pseuds/Frea_O). 



Cover by podfic_lover

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zq9renwmetql65o/%5BMCUxAoS%5D%20Companionship%20HQ.mp3?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Te-BCVC9JwNzMzX0DcrvHifVGHctYlCt/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](https://download848.mediafire.com/gkjdv78v4xgg/vzqpr8z8ja0izjs/%5BMCUxAoS%5D+Companionship+HQ.mp3)
  * **M4B:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2u2igie4x7vp3lj/%5BMCUxAoS%5D%20Companionship%20HQ.m4b?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PuBWQ7T5ae5U_KCFdrk0O7pgYZTdfk-4/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](https://download856.mediafire.com/cgfriwm3jg3g/oq91aogomw2svyf/%5BMCUxAoS%5D+Companionship+HQ.m4b)

## Size

  * **MP3 & M4B:** 11.8MB  


## Duration

  * **MP3 & M4B:** 5:52min

  
---|---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
